All it Took Pt III
by Sculder
Summary: Read pt 1 and 2 then read this one..don't worry this one is one of the best so far


All it Took Pt. III  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry about the last one..I know it wasn't very  
long and wasn't as detailed as my first one so I will try to   
make this one better.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them  
  
Spoilers: A tiny bit from Beyond the Sea  
  
Archive: If any one out there thinks its good enough go ahead  
just please let me know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
March 5, 1999  
12:30  
  
  
As Mulder and Scully got out of the elavator.   
They noticed a lot of other agents were staring at them.  
  
Jealous? Mulder thought  
  
  
All the agents knew that Mulder and Scully had a certain bond between   
them...not just professional either..and they could tell something had happened   
between them obviously good because there was a ceratin glow around them  
  
As they went into Kersh's office Scully noticed his secretary giving her an   
intensely harsh look.  
  
Scully knew that she had a long term crush on Mulder.  
  
Looks like you better find someone new dearie Scully thought  
  
"Why Hello Agent Mulder" she said very seductively  
  
Mulder said nothing  
  
Then she decided to act surprised that Agent Scully was even  
in the room  
  
"Agent Scully" she said with a long yawn  
  
"Oh Kimberly" asked Mulder((A/N I don't know what her name is, sorry))  
  
"Yes" she said very sweetly  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where any romantic restaurants are here in town?"  
  
"Why Agent Mulder are you asking me out?"  
  
Why would I ask someone like you...ewwww  
  
"Oh no..NO..Agent Scully and I are celebrating"  
  
Scully muffuled a chuckle  
  
HA HA in your face Barbie  
  
GOD I HATE Agent Scully  
  
"I heard McDonalds is good" she said curtly  
  
"I'm sure its great for you but we're looking for something  
a tad bit better"  
  
Kimberly sat there in a ashamed and embarassed stare.  
  
As soon as she was in this state Kersh opened the door  
  
"Is there something I could do for you agents?"  
  
"Yes sir" Mulder replied  
"Could we talk about this in private?"  
  
"Certainly"  
  
When they were entering the office Mulder lead Scully in by   
holding on to her hips and standing very close..also.. in range   
to where Kimberly could see  
  
"Bitch" she muttered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside Kersh's office  
  
"Now agents what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well sir" Scully started  
  
Mulder thought it was better that Scully talk because she   
was easier into talking people into things..he knew this from  
experience  
  
"As you know Agent Mulder and I have been working very hard  
these last few weeks and we were wondering if we could have   
a vacation"  
  
Kersh let out a sigh..a one in annoyance  
  
"Sir, before you say something there is something I would like to point  
out"  
  
"And that is Agent?" he said looking rather impatiently at his watch  
  
"Well as you know we haven't used our vacation time unless ordered to do so sir  
so we would like to relieve to Bureau for a few weeks"  
  
That's my girl  
  
"Well since you put it that way..yes, you may have you vacation"  
  
Not even Mulder or Scully could contain themselves from a small smile   
of delight.  
  
"You're dismissed Agents"  
  
"Thank you sir" they said in unison and walked out of the office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scully's apartment  
7:30 p.m  
  
  
She was so happy about her and Mulder as she sat there on her couch with a mug  
of tea and fingering the necklace Mulder gave her.  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door  
  
"Coming"   
  
When looking through the peep hole she noticed it was Mulder in his tight jeans  
God I love it when he wears those and a white t-shirt  
  
"Who's there?" she asked playfully  
  
"Grandma sweetie" he said in his best grandma voice  
  
"My grandma's dead"  
  
"Well I'm the grandma you never knew you had"  
  
"Really" she said opening the door with one of her devilish grins  
  
God if she keeps on doing those I don't know how I can contain myself!!  
  
Mulder pulled her into him and lightly kissed her almost teasingly..then her  
brought her into an extremely romantic kiss that left them both breathless  
  
Whoa Scully thought   
I could get use to this  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just my way of saying hi and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"To tell ya I love you Dana Katherine Scully"  
  
"Why how thoughtful of you Mr.Mulder"  
  
"Anytime Ms. Scully"  
Anytime  
  
"Oh by the way my mom called and wanted us to come over to dinner Saturday night"  
  
"Great! I love your mom"  
  
She's like a mom to me since well my mom I wouldn't exactly call my mom...not even a   
mom really just some aquatiance... some pointless aquatiance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Margret Scully's Residance  
Saturday Night  
  
As Mrs. Scully was preparing the dinner: A chicken, corn, salad, stuffing, and ice tea  
she was hoping that her daughter wasn't going to think this was going to be  
too much  
  
They both need to fatten up a little  
  
She chuckled to herself  
  
Then she was hoping that Mulder and her daughter would be happy... she knew they   
would becuase this was their destiny..to be together..forever  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang  
  
"Just a minute!!" She yelled from the kitchen doing a once over everything to make  
sure everything was perfect.  
  
When she looked throught the peep hole she noticed that the two love birds  
were busy at the moment..expressing there love for each other. True it was just a   
simple little kiss but the look she saw in each of their eyes made her soo happy for them.  
  
She opened the door with welcoming arms  
  
"I'm so glad you two could make it!"  
  
Mrs. Scully had a surprised look on her face when Mulder pulled out from behind him a   
beautiful bouquet of yellow roses..her favorite  
  
"Oh Fox its so good to see you again"  
  
"You too Mrs. Scully" he said as she pulled him into a motherly hug  
  
"I hope you like these" he said handing her the roses  
  
"There my favorite" she said smiling..and could see a relieved look on his face...that he  
had done something right.  
  
"Hey Mom" Scully said  
  
"Hi Dana" I'm so glad you could make it  
  
She noticed a certain glow to her daughter..and to Mulder for that matter  
  
"Well dinner is just about ready, go ahead and sit at the table you two and I'll have everything  
out in a jiff"  
  
"Let me help" they said in unison  
  
"Oh no" she said with a slight chuckle  
"You too are my special guests for this evening"  
  
As they sat down to dinner they talked about everything. Mrs. Scully embarassed Dana with childhood  
stories and after dinner when they were having tea she brought out the family photo album  
  
"Oh no Mom this isn't the one with the.." She ask nervoulsy  
  
"Oh yes it is honey"  
  
"MOoooommm" she sounded like a six year old  
  
"I gotta see what she's talking about" Mulder said anixously  
  
Mrs. Scully was flipping through and found what she was looking for  
  
"Ahh here it is!"  
  
"I think I'm going to die" Scully said covering her face  
  
There was Scully butt naked at a county fair  
  
"Dana was four when this was taken...it was when her father was   
stationed in Kitty Hawk, NC"  
  
"Your never gonna live this down..Frokhike's gonna love this"  
  
"Fox William Mulder if you so much as whispher this to anyone especially Frohike  
I'll kill you" she said practically in his face with her index finger in his fist  
  
He chuckled "No you won't"  
  
"Hey I've shot you before"  
"Don't think I've forgotten that" he said putting his hands up in defeat  
  
As Mulder was skimming the pages he noticed a picture of her dad  
in full navy uniform and Scully next to him..by what Mulder could tell  
he had been in very high status.  
  
"He was as close to the Head of the Department of Defense as you could get  
without getting out of the navy"  
  
"Wow" was all Mulder could say  
  
"Yeah, only 1 of 3 officers in history to recieve 3 purple hearts for serving  
in World War II, The Persian Gulf, and Vietnam he also recived the Congressional  
Medal of Honor and pratically everyone you could imagine."(A/N I don't know anything  
about the navy or its medals just stuff about the Coast Guard sorry if these medals  
are incorrect)  
  
Mulder just looked in aww, and admiration  
  
"You should have seen his funeral"  
  
Mulder knew that he had died just a year into Scully becoming a part of the X-Files  
  
"It was at Arlington Cemetary and it was a full blown out naval funeral..there we hundreds of people   
there... just for him...a lot of his navy friends were there and a lot who just admired him...even the   
president was there they had 50 shots fired..that was how long he served and at the end they shot off   
cannons..the president gave a speech and I felt so proud for my dad then...that all these people looked  
up to him"  
  
He noticed a slight glimmer in hear eyes of unshed tears  
  
"I'm sure he's very proud of you then and now"  
  
She leaned into him a sighed   
  
"Yes well since we have taken a walk down memory lane wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"My pick"  
  
"Welllll" Mulder said teasingly  
  
"Pretty Please" she said giving him her best pleading face  
  
Can't resist that he thought  
  
"I guess" he said with a loud sigh "Since I Love you SOOOOOOO much"  
  
"Oh thank you sire thank you" she said bowing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Margret Scully's  
3:00 A.M.  
  
When she was about to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water  
she noticed that her daughter and Mulder had fallen asleep together  
on the couch. When Mrs. Scully looked at the VCR she saw that they had  
been watching Steel Magnoilas  
  
Dana always loved that movie  
  
When she turned around and looked at the young couple..all tangled up within  
themselves..Mulder with his head above her head and his arms wrapped protectivly  
around her..and Dana with her head on his chest, her arms wrapped safely around him,   
and her legs up his own..she knew they would watch out for each other.  
  
She knew their job was dangerous..being FBI agents and all..but from the small  
things Dana had said they didn't work like the normal FBI agents...this got her worried from  
time to time but she knew Mulder would protect her and when anything did happened to her  
he would find out who did it to her..and vise-versa.  
  
  
She decided not to get that glass of water but to just go get an afghan and put in on the   
sleeping couple and hoping they would have a peacful reamainder of the night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
J. Edgar Hoover Building (Basement)  
10:30 A.m.  
March 8, 1999  
  
  
  
Scully had been briefly skimming a file when she heard footsteps..asuming it was Mulder  
she was gonna throw a joke at him.  
  
"I'm gonna make you wear a sign saying:"Don't ask me to make coffee" if you didn't get mine right"  
  
Taking that I AM usually the little maid who goes and fetches the coffee  
  
But surprisingly she saw a puff of smoke engulf her. When she looked up there was CSM  
  
"I'm sure that would help Agent Mulder's reputation a great deal" he said taking a long  
drag from his Morley  
  
"What do you want?" she spat at him like venom  
  
"You two are getting too close to the truth and you know what happens when you get too close"  
  
That made Scully good and angry..she was glad Mulder wasn't there because she didn't want him to see   
what she was about to do  
  
" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE, BESIDES HOW MANY TIMES HAVE MULDER AND I GOTTEN "CLOSE" she said using   
finger quotes "TO THE TRUTH..ADMIT YOUR JUST TRYING TO STALL A LOOSING BATTLE..YOUR LOOSING BATTLE..ADMIT   
YOU BLACK LUNGED SONOVABITCH YOU'R SCARED OF WHAT MULDER AND I MIGHT BECOME!!"  
  
He just stood there smoking his Morley then he spoke  
  
"You know what will happen"  
  
"Yes, and Mulder and I will defeat it again"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Main Floor  
  
  
Mrs. Scully was looking around since she had never actually been to see her daughter at work  
  
Wow Dana not to shabby  
  
As she went to the security desk she was hesitant but then asked  
  
"Yes I'm here to see my daughter...Special Agent Dana Scully..and I need to know how to get to the   
section she works at"  
  
Special Agent...she felt very proud of her daughter  
  
She noticed that the guard had muffled a laugh..he gave her a pass then said  
  
"You go into that elevator right there" he said pointing to the one on her right  
  
"Go to the 3rd floor then when you get out of the elevator go straight then take the first right..there   
will be more elevators...when you go into one of them press the B button..then when you get to the  
basement you'll be able to find her from there"  
  
"The basement?!?" she said sounding confussed  
  
"Yes, that's where the X-Files is"  
  
The X-Files what the hell is Dana working on?!?  
  
"Alright, thank you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When she got to the 3rd floor she noticed all the agents hurring around, just taking  
a quick glace at her"  
  
So this is the REAL FBI  
  
"May I help you ma'm" asked an agent  
  
"No I'm just coming to visit my daughter"  
  
"And who is your daughter?" he asked rather questionly  
  
Is she not worthy enough to be seen?!?  
  
"Dana Scully"  
  
She noticed the immediate almost half surprised half scared reaction  
  
  
"Oh, I see, well have a nice day ma'm"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She heard another agnent come up to the one who was talking to her and ask  
  
"Who was that?!?"he asked curousily  
  
"That was The Ice Queens mom"  
  
"Whoa" sounding shocked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The Ice Queen?!? I'll have to ask Dana about that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is so far..theres gonna be a confrentation between Scully and Mrs. Scully in   
a little bit.   
  
Please review it with comments/suggestions!  
  
Thanks 


End file.
